


Behind The Etheral Petals

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: Modern AU - [BLxKE], [But At the start, [CHxBL]]-[Notice]-[I placed Ciel/Ain in tags due to the elements in the story but the main focus is Ain/Els. Not recommended to read if looking for Ciel/Ain. I apologize.]Under pressuring circumstances, Ain begins to date Ciel. To Ain's surprise, Elsword doesn't bat an eye and instead supports him. But, Elsword hid everything and Ain realized too late that Elsword had contracted the hanahaki disease.





	1. If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea/suggestion/req/etc. was given by silverstar456~! Thank you so much TuT and I deeply apologize for taking so long especially if you're not around anymore OTL 
> 
> As said in the summary, this story has Ciel/Ain in it due to what happens so it felt appropriate to label it as so. But I don't recommend it for those who are looking for Ciel/Ain OTL I apologize again. 
> 
> Hanahaki is a fictional disease that occurs when someone has unrequited love. They cough up flowers/petals due to it constricting and growing in the lungs. The only ways to get rid of it is either having the person you love, love you back or having it surgically removed but it comes with various consequences such as not being able to love anymore/love that person anymore etc.
> 
> I will be using these classes (mainly the royal/canon classes): [KE, BL, FB, DaB, AS, DoM, ES, CEs, CC, APS, IN, PO] This takes place in a modern AU setting.

“Elsword! Elsword! Please wake up! Elsword!” Ain screamed exasperated as he shook Elsword’s shoulders. Ain paused causing for Elsword’s head to fall to the side and the tears that hung onto his eyelids to slip away. Ain’s heavy breath clouded in front of him as snow fluttered down in the quiet evening.

            There are those moments in time where the truth seems to not make any sense or is unbelievable even though it’s obvious and in direct sight. It seizes its victims by shocking cold hands that creep up slow. They’ll keep on denying it until it invades their veins and clutches their heart with its sharp sinking fangs. But the impact, the feeling of the venom, doesn’t come until later.

            Everything didn’t make sense to Ain but at the same time they did.

 Ain shivered both from the cold and from the sight before him. Around Elsword and on Elsword’s medical gown were random white, yellow, and crimson flowers and their petals. Some were coated with saliva and specks of blood. Elsword’s lips were a sick blue. “Th-that’s right!” Ain exclaimed. His voice quivered, hoping. He laid him down, tilted his chin, and opened Elsword’s mouth part way to administer CPR. Ain huffed in some air and pushed against Elsword’s chest. Nothing. “Elsword, it’s time to get up.” Stillness. “Elsword, you can’t sleep in!” Silence. “Elsword! Elsword! Els- “A hand on Ain’s shoulder stopped him. He whipped his head around to see Ciel who was out of breath from chasing Ain. Ciel looked away and shook his head. “We don’t know for sure! I called emergency earlier. You’ll see! They’ll come here and he’ll be okay and—“

“Ain, Elsword is...” Ciel paused and bit his lip. There was no way to sugar coat it nor avoid it. He felt terrible having to be the one to affirm it. Ciel looked downcast. “He’s gone,” Ciel whispered.

Ain stared for a moment, wide eyed at Ciel, before horror lined his face. “Oh gods, oh gods!” Ain turned back towards Elsword. Everything started to dawn on him and he placed his face in his hands. “What have I done?!”

“Ain, it’s not your fault. We all knew he had a terminal illness and eventually it would be his time.” But as to why Elsword was out here and not in the hospital was a mystery to Ciel. However, it seems Ain knows something about it.

“IT _IS_ MY FAULT! I...I murdered him! Look!” Ain pointed at all the flower petals that laid scattered upon the ground. Ciel thought it odd that there were flowers around. Before he could try to think of reasons why, Ain spoke further. “He had hanahaki, the sickness that falls upon people with unrequited love and kills them! And just now, he saw everything! It was too much for him! Why now when we were ending things and that I was going to tell him that I...” Ain heaved in many breaths trying hard to calm down but his voice continued to rise and shake. “When Add randomly mentioned about hanahaki...I didn’t think anything of it...but this...this is what he meant!” Ain pulled on his hair. “He loved me, Ciel. He loved me! I know this for sure! But he said nothing! I said nothing! If only he knew! I should have said it from the start! I’m so stupid!” Ain’s body then trembled too. Ciel reached out a hand but Ain whacked it away. “Don’t touch me!”

“I’m sorry...” Ciel recoiled as he touched his lips, remembering what he did earlier. He began to feel that this was part of his fault as well. Ciel should have ended the relationship normal and proper but instead...

Ain felt horror and guilt against himself for hitting Ciel. “No, I’m sorry, I’m at fault. I’m in distraught I...” Ain’s fingernails carved the ground.

It pained Ciel to see Ain like this. Ciel’s voice was quiet and slow. “You truly deeply loved him...” The sirens were nearing. “You always did. I could see it in your eyes and smile every time you were with him. But we were idiots.” Ciel looked upon the scene again. He felt fearful for someone else he loved. Will she suffer the same fate? Was this that evil person’s plan all along? Ciel’s stomach dropped at the thought. But, it didn’t happen to him and her, but rather Ain and Elsword. It disgusted Ciel to have any sense of relief. “I should have told you to go to him. We shouldn’t have played that dumb charade. I can’t believe I didn’t have better judgement and fell for their dubious plans. I know I might seem insincere and uncaring but believe me when I say that I am deeply sorry for your loss and all that has happened.” Ciel, although he too was seeing it before his very eyes, couldn’t believe Elsword’s passing in its entirety but he was trying his best to remain calm. It perplexed him why Elsword didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t seem like the type to hide things. It made him wonder, what else could he have been hiding? “But, dating you, was kind of fun. I may have fallen for you just a bit. But, like you, there’s someone else who I love more than anything in the world.” The words burned but Ain knew that Ciel didn’t mean to hurt him. He was just trying to alieve the situation. It was too unbelievable. Elsword, out of all people, had passed away.

The ambulance arrived and they were attempting to revive Elsword to no avail. Ain remained kneeling on the ground as the medics shook their heads. Everything was a blur and fuzz. Before Ain knew it, he found himself sitting in the hospital blanched in its sterling white lights. The whiteness of nothing and empty reflected how he felt inside.

-/-/-

            A few moments later, Elesis, Elsword’s sister, came staggering in. She halted in front of Ain and without warning, threw a fist at him. Ain flew unto the ground. The wound stung but Ain made no effort to block or get up. He deserved it, he thought. Elesis had a lot to say but couldn’t form the proper words. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. “Do you have any idea how much he suffered?” She seethed. “But he told me not to say anything! And I listened to him. I shouldn’t have listened to him! He said he wanted to be responsible for his own actions, but I didn’t think things would turn out this way!”

            “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault,” Ain mumbled. They both knew an apology wasn’t going to bring him back. But what else could Ain have said?

            Elesis sighed. “It’s not only your fault. It’s all of ours. I still can’t believe it. It hasn’t really hit me yet...” Elesis sat down as Ain got up. He sat beside her. The two sat in silence staring at the cold blank floor trying to process everything.

-/-/-/

            Everything drowned in monochrome silence. The funeral was going to be held in a week and during that time, Ain remained in his apartment, only doing the minimum to live. Most of the time, he just sat on his bed with his hands intertwined together, staring at the floor. His room had become unkempt with his belongings all a strewn. In a pile laid Elsword’s pictures and presents from him. This was all he had left of him now. The constant question of “What if I did this,” or thoughts of “If I never did that,” or “If only I told him,” continued spiraling and ringing in his mind. Ain’s deep regret tore him from within. His phone had many missed calls and texts. He never got up to answer the door and was impervious to any noise coming from outside.

-/-/-

            Many people whom Elsword knew came to the viewing. They expressed their deepest condolences, mourned, and left an abundant amount of pretty flowers. Ain stood in front of the building, hesitating to come in. He felt unworthy and afraid. A gentle hand nudged his shoulder.

            “He’s waiting for you,” Raven, one of their friends, stated. Out of everyone, Raven understood how Ain felt the most; the regrets, the pain, and everything, for he too, had lost a loved one. Ain nodded and Raven guided him inside. Ain flinched as he saw the flowers surrounding Elsword. His gut twisted into mangy knots. Ain wanted to tear down those sickening flowers and their irksome stench. Raven pushed him forward until Ain was face to face with a sleeping Elsword. He didn’t look dead at all. But, there was no peace in his face. It broke Ain’s heart further for Elsword had maintained his pained, sorrowful face. Ain reached out a shaking hand to caress Elsword’s cheek. The cold skin shivered through his fingers. And, it was at this point that Ain broke down. It started with a few tears until his whole body shook and he was sobbing out loud as he slumped onto the floor, gripping the edge of the coffin. This caused for the friends around to burst into tears as well. They crowded around Ain giving him pats, hugs, and apologies.

            After everyone left, Ain slumped over Elsword and the coffin, reluctant to ever let him go.

            “Ain, it’s time,” Elesis whispered. In a frenzy, Ain jerked up and ripped and tossed all the flowers to the side only to slump back down crying with his face in his hands. Elesis said nothing more as she patted his back and helped him up. She too, felt furious at the flowers that now lay a strewn. The two walked outside, desolated.

-/-/

            During the burial, they had to hold Ain back less he jumped in or prevented the workers from burying Elsword. His uncontrollable sobs made people look away. It hurt their hearts to see this drastic change from when he was so happy. Both Raven and Ciel tried to calm him down. It took a long struggle but Ain calmed down enough to say and give his last good bye. With Raven and Ciel on either side of him to make sure he didn’t go astray, Ain let a handful of paper hearts instead of flowers flutter down into the hole. His shoulders slumped as dirt filled up the hole along with a patch of grass to cover the top. The gravestone would be processed and placed later which was going to read: “ _Elsword, loving brother and friend._ ” Everyone else piled up flowers upon the area and trickled out until Ain was the only one left. Elesis couldn’t bear it and had to leave fast. The sun shone lukewarm and the earthy smell remained. The light snow from a week before had long since melted but the air and ground felt slight damp. Cars in the distance drove by and birds chirped. It was as if nothing ever happened. But to Ain, everything happened. His whole entire world had crumbled apart.

“Elsword, I love you. I love you, I love you so much. I say that yet I...” Ain proclaimed as he gripped grass in his fingers, knowing that it was too late and that Elsword would not hear him. “I deeply apologize, Elsword...” Ain crawled on top of the flowery pile and sobbed until he ran out of tears. Once that happened, he remained still in an eerie silence. Without a second thought, he got up on his knees and reached into his coat pocket. He sheathed a sharp knife. The metal gleamed and blared in the sun. In a swift motion, Ain stabbed himself in the heart. The blood spurt in splatters and dots across the area and he fell over in a cold dead heap. His pool of blood spread, dyeing the innocent flowers a deep crimson.


	2. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain thinks he's dead but then something happens.

It was frigid and pitch black. Ain thought for sure he was dead. Is this what happens when you die? There is nothing. Nothing at all. However, Ain felt something out of nowhere. A soft warmth enveloped him from behind. In an instant, he recognized it and although he thought he couldn’t cry, tears ended up springing forth but no voice would procure from his throat. Bright screens began to appear. Upon looking at them, Ain thought that they were his memories but scrutinizing them closer, he realized that some of them weren’t his. One of the memories showed himself holding the viewer’s hand with a beaming smile. Another memory was the viewer staring at a trash can filled with petals and flowers. These were Elsword’s memories too, Ain concluded. The more Ain saw, the more painful it became. They were only brief instances of memories in which Ain couldn’t tell what was happening but Ain could feel the emotions produced by them filter through him. “I’m sorry. I won’t remember anything, but you will,” a voice that was almost inaudible whispered. Ain knew it was Elsword and he wanted to scream or shout out something to him. It turned pitch black again and everything was still. “I love you, Ain.” After that sentence, Ain felt like he was falling in an exhilarating rush into the endless void.

-/-/-

            Ain drew in a sharp gasp and shot up. Sweat rolled down his face and neck and he couldn’t stop his harsh breathing. He darted his eyes around and became confused. He was back in his own apartment. Was that all a dream? He shifted his legs a bit and realized that things weren’t what they seemed to be. He moved his legs but his legs seemed to have split into four?! Ain turned around and felt even more confused and surprised. He was lying in bed but at the same time was sitting up! There were two of him! Ain looked at his actual self and compared it to his other self. His actual self was somewhat translucent but his other self was solid. The aqua alarm clock Elsword gave him blared snapping ethereal Ain out of his bewilderment. Solid Ain woke up all peppy and right away, he called Elsword on his cell.

            “Elsword~ Good morning~” Solid Ain sang.

            “Yeah...” Elsword responded in a raspy voice as he coughed. “Sorry, Ain. I can’t come to school today. I’ve got a bad cold.”

            Solid Ain’s face fell. “I’ll come over then and take care of you~”

            Elsword laughed. “Thanks Ain, but you should really go to school. Can’t be falling behind. I’ll be okay before you know it.” Solid Ain was reluctant. Elsword knew it too. “I’ll treat you to something when I’m better, sounds good?” He added.

            “Okay...It’s a promise then.” Elsword laughed again at Ain’s sulking. “Get better soon~”

            “Thanks~ Later then.”

            It was at this point that ethereal Ain realized that he seemed to be reliving his memory or something of the like. This was the day when everything started; the start of the sharp terrifying downhill of things. Ethereal Ain peered under his shirt at his chest. There was a scar on his heart. There was no doubt that he had died. Then, what was this really? Was this some kind of sick joke? Some kind of torture? But then the words Elsword said earlier when he was in the darkness wouldn’t make sense. Thinking about it again started the tears. “I love you too, Elsword,” ethereal Ain said. Now he can talk again. Maybe he could change things? Maybe that’s why he’s here? Ethereal Ain tried touching a picture frame that contained a photo of him and Elsword in front of a fountain at a park. However, his hand whizzed right through. He looked for his physical self. His physical self was about to go out the door after getting ready. “Hey, don’t go!” But, the physical Ain could not hear him. Ethereal Ain was like a ghost watching himself destroy everything again. Perhaps this was his eternal punishment in the afterlife. Ain believed he deserved it. Reluctant and filled with dread, ethereal Ain followed himself to the university he and Elsword attended.

            Once there, Ain had met up with their friends. They were all sitting in the courtyard waiting for their classes to start. Aisha and Add, however, had just come back from early morning period classes. They were overachievers and always thought they were right. Ethereal Ain grimaced because today they actually _were_ right. Their other friends were Rena, Raven, Rose, Chung, Eve, Ara, and Ciel. Others who weren’t here at this time was Elesis, Elsword’s sister who always seemed busy but sometimes did stop by to say hi, and Lu, who seemed to be Ciel’s mistress that he was serving. They didn’t see her much but considered her a friend due to Ciel. Everyone conversed until they were interrupted by the catalyst herself, Karis. Nobody liked her. She always spread rumors and caused drama everywhere she went. Her hair was an obnoxious pink red and she always dressed in inappropriate attire. By her side was another trouble maker, In, who always wore a sly smirk. “Oh great,” Aisha murmured as she rolled her purple eyes.

            “Hello everyone~” Karis sang as In waved and smiled.

            “What do you want?” Chung asked as he frowned. What a way for a day to be ruined.

            “Well you see, I was just thinking that wouldn’t it be a great idea if...” She came around and pulled Ciel’s hand. It took him by surprise but then his look was replaced by one of disgust. Karis scanned everyone else. Her eyes landed on Ain. She grabbed Ain’s hand and forced him to hold Ciel’s. “These two got together!”

            ‘ _Don’t touch me! It’s all your fault!_ ’ Ethereal Ain growled at Karis. He slumped his shoulders because he knew he could do nothing.

            Everyone in the group gave her a deadpan look and shook their heads.

            Ain yanked his hand away. “Ahem, excuse me but I refuse. We don’t even _remotely_ talk to each other. Besides I already have someone I lo—“ Ain tried to say but was cut off by Karis.

            “But you two look absolutely gorgeous with each other! Everyone else in the school thinks so too! Ciel, the handsome, cool, and reliable mature man. And Ain the beautiful porcelain angel. You guys would be the perfect couple.”

            “Aren’t you forgetting our own feelings?” Ciel remarked. “You can’t just go and bring people together without knowing anything about them! Now, if you knew more about us and knew who we _actually_ like and tried to bring us together with them, that would be a different story.”

            A quick seething look passed Karis’s face before melting back into a fake smile. “But why don’t you just try it out? Just for fun?” In broke in.

            “Nice save.” Karis whispered.

            At this point, everyone else in the group stood up and covered Ain and Ciel. “They said no already so get your asses somewhere else,” Add grunted. “What I meant to say is that you both have the intelligence of an inanimate object and therefore have no jurisdiction over what people can do with their lives.” Add face palmed himself at his own cringe. “I keep forgetting to be me more refined now for my image. But anyways, you’re both immensely irritating. Now away with you!”

            Karis and In grumbled. There were too many obstacles to overcome right now. “This isn’t over!” Karis shouted as she ran away with In trailing behind.

            “Thanks guys,” Ciel said as he fished in his bag. He pulled out a small bag of cookies. In a blink of an eye, Add snatched it away, taking it as payment. “Ain, are you okay?” Ain was spacing out, thinking of the wellbeing of Elsword and what would he would have done if he were here.

            “Huh? Yeah. Thanks everyone~” Ain replied. He had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. Ethereal Ain watched with drained hope. He tried once more to tell his physical self to go home but no one, of course, could hear him. He watched as everyone waved goodbye and disappear towards their classes.

            The rest of the day was hell for Ain and Ciel. Random people they didn’t even know were making remarks about them. Many of them thought they were together and agreed that it was amazing. Some of the comments were: “Kiss!”, “They’re so gorgeous together.”, “They were meant for each other!”, “A perfect match.” “Sexiest pair in school.” “Opposites attract~”

            “I’m not with him!” Ain had to yell many times. Ain felt pushed to the point of tears of frustration. ‘ _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ ’ Ain thought over and over and wanted to pull on his hair.

            In contrast, as polite as possible, Ciel tried to explain and tell everyone that it was all misinformation. “That damn Karis. Ah, excuse my language,” Ciel said to Ain. “I sincerely apologize for all the inconvenience.”

            “It’s...it’s not your fault. But why us? I still don’t understand! Looks aren’t everything! I don’t even talk to you! Isn’t it obvious to them?!”

            “Calm down, Ain. This is exactly what Karis wants. I don’t know her motives but she’s definitely up to something.” But why? What did she gain from this? Ain is the least person she would bother. Maybe it really was just for drama out of boredom.

            “Looking for me~?” Karis sang as she skipped in front of them. Ain and Ciel stared in horror and scrammed. Until they were done with classes, both Karis and random people kept on bothering them.

            “Just make it stop for the love of god!” Ain screamed into the sky. His friends were upset along with him as well. It was rare to see Ain snap.

            “It doesn’t seem she will leave us alone.” Ciel remarked.

            “You think?!”

            “This is _good_ for you guys! Believe me!” Karis pushed.

            Ciel motioned Ain to come closer to whisper, “I don’t think she’s going to stop. This is going to keep on happening day after day.”

            “Well I don’t care! It’s annoying but I’m not going to do something I don’t want to!” Ain seethed.

            “How about this: We pretend to go out with each other.”

            “No way! I’m appalled you would even think of it!”

            “We don’t have to do anything. Maybe just at school but not outside of school. I’m sure they will get off our backs.”

            Ain thought for a bit. Ethereal Ain felt so much despair from this moment. “No, I can’t. Not even if it’s pretend.” Elsword popped into his head. He wanted Elsword to be his first, one and only. If only Elsword was here. He would have chased off the bully by now.

            “I understand-“ A crowd of people were approaching cheering for the two of them with a lot of the previous comments being said. “This is going to be tough from now on...”

            A scary thought seeped into Ain’s head. If the people didn’t get what they want, what would they do? He looked over at their friends. They were trying their best to fend everyone off. The people weren’t saying this but Ain couldn’t help but to see an illusionary corrupted sentence through them that said ‘ _This is the right way_.’ It wasn’t, Ain was sure, for there was no right way; but to imagine what would happen to his friends and Elsword if he didn’t comply, terrified him. Karis would make their lives miserable. Elsword wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone. She might even hurt Elsword in some way! Ain gritted his teeth in defeat. Ethereal Ain shook his head at himself. The worst case scenario happened _because_ he gave in. He should have believed in everyone. What was thought for good end up backfiring. Ethereal Ain cried. “O-okay. We’ll go with your plan. But it’s pretend! I want you to know right here and now that I do not like you nor do I hate you. I’m neutral really.” Ain tried to crack a smile. He did admit to himself though that he used to hate Ciel and Lu but that wasn’t the case now thanks to everyone else.

            “All right. Thank you, Ain. This will hopefully ease the burden on us.” Ciel grabbed Ain’s hand much to his dismay. “We decided to go out!” Ciel shouted to everyone. Ain looked down cast causing for Ciel to elbow him.

            Ain swallowed his sulking and forced a smile. “Y-yeah!” The people and Karis cheered.

            “That’s great news!” Karis danced around. “We wish you happiness~” Karis then went off to the side and to herself said, “All according to plan kfu kfu kfu...”

            Ain and Ciel’s friends stared at them in disbelief and hopelessness. When the crowd dispersed, Ain yanked his hand away. His face showed an apology, but Ciel understood. Add sighed and walked by them saying, “Idiots.”

            “I can’t believe you guys! Even if it is fake! Like what Add said, you’re both idiots,” Aisha spat. She huffed and before she left she added, “You even had us to help yet it’s like we weren’t enough! You have so little faith! What will Elsword and Lu think? Especially Elsword when he comes back to school! Have you thought of that?! Huh?!” She stomped away. The rest of the group shook their heads and left. Both Ciel and Ain were left feeling ashamed of themselves.

            “It’s...it’s only temporary. We’ll find a way to solve this,” Ciel tried to convince.

            “I’m going to go home now,” Ain stated flat with dead eyes. Ain walked away and out of campus. Ethereal Ain lingered and stared back at Ciel. Troubled, guilty, and sad emotions streaked across Ciel’s face.

            Ethereal Ain decided to wait for his physical self to arrive at Elsword’s house. Right now his physical self was at the store buying Elsword things. He followed himself once he appeared in Elsword’s room.

            “Wahhhhhhh, Elsword~” Ain sobbed his eyes out as he dove his head into Elsword’s lap. “I had the absolutely worst day at school today!” Ethereal Ain froze the moment he stepped into Elsword’s room. There was Elsword, alive, smiling, and warm colors filling his cheeks and lips. ‘Elsword!’ Ethereal Ain called out as he joined his physical self with tears falling yet again. His heart plummeted as he remembered that he couldn’t touch him or talk to him, but to see him was more than enough.

            Elsword stroked Ain’s hair, gazing at him soft. “Hey, I’m sick you know.” Elsword reminded Ain. He coughed as if to emphasize that it was true.

            “I don’t care!” Ain snuggled some more.

            “What happened?”

            Ain paused and instead of answering, he brought out some soup he had bought. “Eat up first.” He blew upon the soup on the spoon. “Say ahhh~”

            Elsword turned full red but complied. “A-ahh...” Ain fed him until he finished it.

            “I also brought some more tissue boxes. Ahhh I missed you! I was bullied today!”

            “What?! Ack.” Elsword let out a coughing fit.

            “But don’t worry about it! I think it’s solved, so it’s okay.”

            “Ah, that’s good. Everyone must have helped you then. Sorry I couldn’t be there today.”

            “You just worry about getting better.” Ain sighed remembering how everyone but Ciel got mad at him.

            “And you don’t worry about what the bully said or did. I like you just the way you are, Ain.” Elsword beamed, his smile so bright.

            “Elsword...I...” Ain stopped himself. Everything will be okay if they solve the problem or stop before Elsword came back to school...right? “I hope you feel better soon.”

            “Thanks, Ain.”

            “I’ll be going now~” Ain wanted to stay but at the same time needed time to think. The events of today disturbed him to a large degree. He tucked Elsword in. “Good Night~”

            “Night, Ain.”

            Ethereal Ain watched as his physical self left the room. He was about to follow him but then noticed that he didn’t have to; Nor did he want to. It seemed that he wasn’t bound to his physical self. He looked at Elsword who was still smiling. “It’s hard to sleep after that, but I’m glad you came,” Elsword mumbled as he fell asleep anyway due to the warm soup. Ethereal Ain felt his heart warm up. He sat himself besides the bed and decided to stay by Elsword’s side till the very end. He will soon find out that this decision was the most painful one he had ever made.

           


End file.
